Quid
by PerlaNegra
Summary: “Eso” explicaba bastante bien muchas de las cosas que Severus pensaba y sentía cuando estaba ante Potter. ¿O no? Oneshot escrito como regalo para Laura Black en el AI de La Torre. SLASH Severus/Harry


**Titulo: **Quid  
**Rating: **PG**  
Pairing(s): ** Severus/Harry

**Disclaimer:** Personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, WB y asociados.

**Resumen: "**Eso" explicaba bastante bien muchas de las cosas que Severus pensaba y sentía cuando estaba ante Potter. ¿O no?

**Advertencias: **Veela!Harry, AU (ubicado en el 7° de Harry donde Snape continúa siendo profesor).

**Notas: **Mi mejor intento de un Snarry, escrito con todo cariño para Laura Black en el intercambio del AI que organiza La Torre (comunidad de LJ).

* * *

**Quid**

Severus rodeó su escritorio y se sentó a esperar. Se suponía que Potter no debía demorar mucho más; Minerva tendría que haberlo despedido ya de su despacho con rumbo al de él.

Después de lo ocurrido en el partido, de haber visto semejante despliegue de bribonería y aventajamiento, a Severus ya le quedaban claras muchas cosas. Muchas. De hecho, ahora _todo _quedaba totalmente claro y explicado. Casi se podría decir que, si Severus moría en ese justo momento, lo podría hacer en completa y sana paz.

Acababa de suspirar profunda y felizmente cuando alguien golpeó a su puerta. Severus sonrió ampliamente, saboreando el casi encuentro con Potter y el siempre bienvenido privilegio de ponerlo en detención, para así gozar de la cara de perplejidad que ponía Potter cuando comprobaba que a Severus no se le agotaban las ideas a la hora de imponerle los castigos más retorcidos.

A propósito, dejó pasar un minuto casi completo antes de responder a los golpes con un sonoro _Adelante. _La puerta se abrió un poco y un furioso Potter asomó la cabeza por el breve hueco.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Una pausa, Severus negándose a contestar, arqueando las cejas en espera del—:… ¿Señor?

Severus sonrió presuntuoso. No sabía porqué, pero adoraba la forma en que ese "Señor" sonaba en los labios del cretino.

—Adelante, Potter.

El muchacho, todavía vestido con la túnica que usaba para jugar Quidditch, entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta tras él. Se quedó parado ahí, apoyado en ella, como el gran imbécil que era.

Severus lo miró.

—¿Necesitas un guía de turistas para llegar a la silla, Potter?

Potter sólo frunció el ceño y se adelantó hasta el escritorio, sentándose pesadamente ante él. Miró a Severus con enorme rabia y éste no pudo evitar sentirse casi eufórico. Porque todo ese enojo tenía una razón de ser, y la más probable podía ser el duro castigo que seguramente Minerva le había impuesto.

O tal vez sólo era el desagrado natural que existía entre Severus y él.

Potter clavó los ojos en el suelo, pero no en una actitud derrotada ni de fracaso. Más bien era un claro desafío a la autoridad de Severus, un "aquí estoy, pero no me importa, y no lo miro a la cara porque no me da la gana".

—Bonito despliegue de tus nuevos poderes, ése que has dado en el estadio, Potter —dijo Severus al fin, después de unos segundos de denso silencio.

Potter levantó de inmediato la cara, mirando a Severus a los ojos con un gesto de desesperación.

—¡Yo no tenía idea de que… de que tenía un _poder _así!... Señor. Simplemente, sucedió, no lo hice a propósi… —De repente, Potter se interrumpió y bajó el tono de voz, hasta convertirlo en una farfulla llena de resentimiento—: Pero yo no sé para qué me molesto en explicarle… Igual que McGonagall, seguro usted tampoco me creerá.

Severus lo observó intensamente, tratando de traspasar la barrera que Potter creaba entre ellos desde su quinto año, cuando se había enterado de lo que era la Legeremancia y de que Severus podía utilizarla. Tal vez había sido un inepto en sus clases de Oclumencia, pero astutamente parecía haber adquirido una manera innata para bloquear sus emociones. Al menos, delante de Severus lo lograba.

—Has cumplido tus diecisiete ya, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Severus.

Potter pareció desconcertarse ante la pregunta, pero después de un momento de vacilación, asintió.

Severus levantó la barbilla, suspirando con exasperación.

—Habiendo tenido nulo contacto con los que fueron tus padres, es natural que no conozcas nada de tu pasado familiar, Potter —le dijo, y Potter pareció mostrarse muy interesado. Severus sonrió malignamente antes de agregar—: Me parece, según hemos visto hoy, que tu padre tenía un secreto muy bien guardado.

Potter enrojeció.

—¿Usted también cree que mi padre tenía sangre Veela, tal como me lo dijo McGona…?

—¿No crees que eso explica bastante bien las cosas, Potter?

Severus sonrió para sus adentros cuando se percató de que "las cosas" que se explicaban —al menos para él— debido al reciente evento, iban mucho más allá de las que el niñato podía siquiera imaginarse. No era que Potter tuviera que enterarse de nada, pero a Severus le producía una inmensa tranquilidad tener, por fin, algo a qué echarle la culpa.

Potter se quedó pensativo durante un momento, frunciendo más el ceño. Severus no pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que se veía el joven así, cuando tenía ese gesto tan serio. Y a pesar de que el Quidditch no le gustaba para nada, Severus tenía que reconocer que las malditas túnicas y los ajustados pantalones que los jugadores vestían, tenían lo suyo. Especialmente cuando los traía puestos un joven tan bien dotado como lo era Potter. Severus cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, odiándose mucho por pensar aquello.

_Son sus malditos poderes Veela, _pensó, tratando fieramente de autoconvencerse. _Es eso. Todo el tiempo ha sido eso. Todo este tiempo… "ese" ha sido el quid del asunto._

—Yo… lo único que quise, hoy en el partido… —comenzó Potter a balbucear estúpidamente, como era su costumbre—, fue… —Se sonrojó y Severus tuvo que tragar pesadamente ante la visión. Demonios, el pálido color de piel de Potter se veía alucinante cuando se ruborizaba. Sus mejillas encendidas no hacían más que lograr que la imaginación de Severus volara a alturas insospechadas—… quise llamar la atención de… de alguien que estaba sentando en las gradas.

Potter había dicho lo último apresuradamente y evitando la mirada de Severus. Éste, no demasiado sorprendido ante la revelación, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de amargura en el pecho. No tenía idea de quién podía ser la chica sentada en las gradas por la que Potter había querido ser admirado, y no tenía el más mínimo deseo de saberlo.

—Y, entonces —concluyó Severus—, intentase ser llamativo para esa "_persona_ sentada en las gradas" usando tus poderes Veela, atrayendo en su lugar a todos los jugadores de tu equipo y del contrario directamente hacia ti, y, finalmente, ocasionando un accidente de proporciones catastróficas

Potter se sonrojó aún más.

—Supongo —masculló entre dientes.

Aquello sucedido en el estadio por causa de Potter había sido la hecatombe. Aunque, si el equipo contra el que Gryffindor había jugado, hubiera sido otro en vez de Slytherin, Severus se habría muerto de la risa y no de la indignación. Porque haber presenciado a cada uno de los jugadores montados en una escoba volar tras de Potter exactamente al mismo tiempo, intentando atraparlo como si él fuera la snitch y todos los demás los buscadores, peleando furiosamente entre ellos por ser el primero en cogerlo y ocasionando que todos cayeran juntos, provocando un accidente múltiple en el que casi se partieron el cuello al menos tres de ellos; todo eso podría haber sido hasta cierto punto gracioso. Pero no lo fue, porque la mitad de los chicos que habían caído habían sido los de _su _equipo.

Así que, después de que McGonagall lo hubiese castigado, ahora era el turno de Severus en representación de los daños ocasionados a la integridad del equipo de Slytherin en pleno.

—Aparentemente —continuó Severus—, esos poderes han estado latentes en ti toda tu vida, avivándose desde que cumpliste la mayoría de edad y en medio del juego. Qué oportuno, Potter, tengo que admirar tu puntualidad. —Potter lo miró furioso—. Ocasionaste un descomunal accidente que no sólo arruinó el partido, sino que casi mata a varios alumnos, incluyéndote a ti, ¿te das cuenta de tu irresponsabilidad?

Potter enrojeció, pero ahora de rabia.

—¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa! —gritó—. ¡No tenía idea de que eso me sucedía a mí! ¡Nunca nadie me lo dijo, yo no sabía! ¿Cómo quiere que se lo compruebe?

—La ignorancia no es una excusa, Potter —afirmó Severus y el otro se calló, respirando ruidosamente.

—No es justo y usted lo sabe —masculló Potter, mirándolo fijamente—. Pero estará encantado de aprovechar esto para imponerme un castigo ridículo, ¿cierto? Aún ha sabiendas que yo no tenía modo de estar enterado.

Severus lo miró duramente, incrédulo ante tal despliegue de irreverencia y desfachatez.

—Potter —susurró peligrosamente—… Te lo advierto…

El chico soltó un bufido de impotencia y giró su cara hacia otro lado, guardando silencio al fin y esperando por el castigo. Severus sólo lo miró fijamente, aprovechando los segundos de distracción de Potter para admirarlo y pensar.

El saber que Potter tenía algo de sangre Veela en las venas, explicaba muchas cosas. Muchas. Entre ellas la gran atracción física que Severus siempre había sentido hacia él. Sin embargo, si era sincero con él mismo, Severus tendría que haber admitido que se había sentido así desde mucho antes de que Potter cumpliera sus diecisiete. Pero claro, el autoengaño siempre solía ser una mejor opción.

Pero no dejaba de ser un alivio. Saber que lo que sentía por Potter no era insano, inmoral o equivocado. Que si había sentido ese tipo de atracción enfermiza hacia el muchacho había sido por culpa de su condición, no porque él fuera una especie de enfermo pervertido. No porque en realidad Potter despertara en él sentimientos hacía mucho tiempo dormidos, deseos reprimidos, ansias de locura y juventud. No. No era nada de eso.

Afortunadamente.

Ahora podía respirar tranquilo.

Cerró los ojos pensando que "tranquilo" era lo último que podía sentirse en ese momento. No cuando tenía a ese chico ahí, resplandeciendo juventud y energía. Vitalidad y pasión. Viéndose tan malditamente atractivo en sus jodidas túnicas de Quidditch.

Severus maldijo mil veces el estúpido y obsesivo deporte de los magos, no siendo capaz de dejar de sentirse como un idiota enamorado ante el muchacho.

Presa de un intempestivo sentimiento de alerta, Severus abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró a Potter, quien continuaba con los ojos clavados en la pared de al lado, el gesto serio y los labios apretados. Respirando con agitación.

Severus lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Dios, Potter era… no existía palabra en el mundo para definir lo bien parecido que el muchacho le resultaba. Era como si su cuerpo completo irradiara magnetismo y Severus fuera un simple polo opuesto atraído sin remedio hacia él. Moría por acercarse y tomarlo de la cara, estrujarle esas hermosas mejillas, besarlo. Tragó pesadamente. No podía desviar la mirada y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que lo deseaba. En lo mucho que lo había deseado desde que Potter había dejado de ser un niño.

Y entonces, lo comprendió. Se levantó de un golpe de su silla, tan bruscamente y haciendo tanto ruido, que Potter se giró a verlo con gesto desconcertado.

—¡DEJA DE HACERLO, POTTER! —le berreó, furioso. Aterrorizado por lo que estaba sintiendo y lo poco controlado que se percibía a él mismo—. ¡TE LO ORDENO! ¡Deja de hacerlo!

Potter, obviamente, lo ignoró y en vez de obedecer, sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces, ¡es verdad! —dijo con esa enorme y engreída sonrisa—. Soy como Fleur, y si yo quiero, puedo…

Desesperado, Severus rodeó el escritorio y se paró ante él.

—¡No sé de quién me estás hablando, Potter, pero usar tus poderes para engatusarme y librarte del castigo no te servirá de nada! —le siseó entre dientes—. Más te vale que obedezcas, o mucho me temo que tu castigo se verá extendido durante tanto tiempo, que tendrás que quedarte aquí aunque hayas terminado tu séptimo año para poder cumplirlo.

Pero Potter no dejó de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Descaradamente, como era su costumbre, se puso de pie de manera desafiante, quedando parado justo enfrente de Severus. Éste, más por orgullo que por otra cosa, no se atrevió a moverse hacia atrás aunque lo estuviese deseando.

Potter lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Si Severus no hubiera estado tan seguro de que era un inepto para la Legeremancia, hubiera creído que estaba tratando de leerle los pensamientos. De todas maneras, por si las dudas, Severus intentó dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le apetecía callarle sus impertinencias a besos y mordidas.

—¿Qué es lo que se siente, señor? —se atrevió a preguntar Potter con toda la frescura del mundo a su disposición—. ¿Cree que soy guapo, o siente algo más, como deseos de besarme…? O, mejor aún, ¿deseos de…?

—Eres un insolente, Potter —masculló Severus, temblando de rabia y de algo más que se negaba a ponerle nombre—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de seducir a un profesor? Esto te valdrá la expulsión del colegio si…

—Si se enteran, por supuesto —completó Potter por él, mirándolo de un modo extraño—. ¿Quiere saber quién era la persona en las gradas? ¿La que yo quería que me mirara durante el partido? —preguntó Potter usando un extraño y perturbador tono ronco en su voz.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—No hay nada que me interese menos, Potter, te lo asegur…

—Era usted, Snape —lo interrumpió el mocoso—. Siempre, cuando vuelo y lo veo a usted ahí, intento llamar su atención. Que me mire, que se sienta orgulloso de mí, que, de alguna manera…

Severus no podía ni respirar. Ni en sus más profundos y privados sueños se hubiera imaginado alguna vez que Potter le estaría confesando eso. ¿Él? No, se negó a creerlo.

—Potter, si por un momento crees que esta treta te salvará del castigo, permíteme reírme de tu estupidez.

Potter se sonrió, y Severus casi comenzó a temer de él.

—¿No cree que eso explica bastante bien las cosas, Snape? —le preguntó Potter, usando exactamente la misma frase que Severus había usado unos momentos antes y desarmándolo completamente durante un par de segundos.

—Por supuesto, explica bastante bien que, aparte de ser un niño raro con poderes Veela, estás completamente demente.

Potter lo miró a los ojos durante un instante, una mezcla de decepción, miedo y esperanza brillando intensamente en ellos. Severus, de nuevo, deseó poder alejarse de él antes de cometer algún error que fuera irreparable.

Y como si Potter le hubiera leído el pensamiento, se acercó más hacia él, eliminando la distancia completa entre ellos. Llegó justo hasta Severus y, levantando las manos, lo tomó de los brazos, los cuales el profesor tenía firmemente cruzados encima de su pecho.

Potter, que era mucho más bajo de estatura que él, se levantó en las puntas de los pies, acercando peligrosamente su cara a la de Severus. Éste no podía ni respirar, menos podía moverse. El fresco aliento de Potter y el ardiente aire exhalado por su nariz, chocaban contra el rostro de Severus mandándole escalofríos de placer anticipado por todo el cuerpo.

—No es justo que uses estas armas conmigo, Potter —murmuró, inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia Potter, sólo un poco. Lo suficiente como para casi rozar sus labios con los suyos—. Un Gryffindor como tú debería saberlo.

—Snape… —respondió Potter, y nunca en su vida Severus había escuchado que alguien pronunciara así su nombre—. En este momento no estoy usando los poderes Veela. Se lo juro. Soy… sólo yo.

Severus separó su cara un poco de la de Potter, sorprendido y analizando lo acabado de decir por el chico. Porque si en verdad no estaba usando sus poderes del demonio, eso quería decir que la atracción que Severus sentía hacia él era completamente auténtica.

Severus cerró los ojos y se relamió los labios. Tal vez era hora de rendirse un poco. Tal vez, si era cierto que Potter se sentía igual que él, y si, tal vez, era verdad que aquel despliegue de horrorosa atracción mágica había sido en su honor… tal vez… Un escalofrío de gozosa anticipación lo envolvió, y Severus no recordaba haber sentido una sensación tan placentera en ninguna otra ocasión de su vida.

Aspiró profundo e inclinó la cabeza de nuevo. Sintió las manos del chico apretándole fuertemente los brazos, y, enseguida, aquella trémula y tierna boca besándolo como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

Potter toqueteó entre los labios de Severus con su lengua, suavemente, obscenamente. Severus se dejó dominar, sólo un poco, por el ímpetu del león. Sólo un poco. Sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en cómo, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, Potter no dejaba nunca de comportarse como un engreído Gryffindor sabelotodo.

Rindiéndose ante la sensación de mayor éxtasis sentida en mucho tiempo, Severus descruzó los brazos, rodeó con ellos a Potter y lo atrajo hacia él en un fuerte y apretado abrazo.

Sintió contra sus labios la sonrisa sincera de Potter e, interrumpiendo el beso, alejó un poco la cabeza de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

Buscando un signo de burla o mentira en el verde de los de Potter. No encontrando señal de ello. Sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz por eso.

—Ni creas que por esto vas a librarte de las detenciones, Potter —le advirtió con lo que él deseó fuera una voz severa—. Ni tampoco te imagines que vas a andar por todo el colegio haciendo alarde de tus poderes Veela.

Potter sonrió ampliamente, correspondiéndole el abrazo, paseando sus manos por la espalda de Severus.

—¿Sólo contigo, entonces? —preguntó con la voz llena de alegría y esperanza.

—Así es —respondió Severus—. Porque esto explicará muchas cosas cuando la gente se de cuenta y comience a preguntar.

Potter rodó los ojos.

—¿Las suficientes como para librarte del sentimiento de culpa por haberte enredado conmigo?

Severus fingió exasperación.

—Tal vez.

Potter sonrió una vez más y de nuevo se paró de puntas. Severus, comprendiendo, se inclinó y lo besó una vez más. O mejor dicho, la segunda de muchas más.

Lo mejor de todo era tener una explicación convincente que no afectara su posición de duro profesor de Hogwarts. Siempre se le podía echar la culpa a esos insoportables y repugnantes poderes Veela, legado seguro del imbécil de James Potter.

Que Merlín lo tuviera en su santa gloria… y que nunca lo dejara salir de ahí. Aunque ahora que Severus lo pensaba, no hubiera sido mala idea haber visto la cara de James cuando se diera cuenta de lo que Severus y su hijo harían a partir de ese día, en cada detención del muchacho celebrada en su despacho.

Severus suspiró, guardándose para él sus pensamientos, volviéndose a alegrar de la ineptitud de Potter para la Legeremancia. Y congratulándose de sus otras habilidades, como sus poderes Veela recientemente descubiertos por toda la escuela, o por su asombrosa habilidad con la lengua, recientemente descubierta sólo por él.

Habilidad que habría que explotar al máximo y durante mucho tiempo, comenzando de una vez.

**Fin**


End file.
